sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Battleship
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=43 |hull=2168 +89 / level |shields=1654 +180 / level |repair=1.519 +0.101 / level |regen=3.04 +0.2 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=4.23 +0.36 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=270 +35 / level |recharge=0.743 +0.081 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Beam |w1.front=11 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=5000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Plasma |w2.front=17 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=0 |w2.right=0 |w2.range=5000 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Laser |w3.front=0 |w3.back=0 |w3.left=12 |w3.right=12 |w3.range=5000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=1 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 0 - 2 (+1 at 2, 7, Unknown) Fracture Psionic Scream Lethargy Revenge from Beyond |desc=A powerful warship with unique psionic abilities capable of harassing enemy ships. |shortcut=A}} The Discord Battleship is the Advent's Battleship added in the Rebellion stand-alone expansion. Official Description: The Discord battleship is the newest Advent weapon to enter the war and features a number of deadly psionic abilities that aid in its destruction of enemy ships. Featuring an impressive array of armaments, the Discord follows up its punch by weakening opponents' armor with a powerful area-of-effect attack. Overview Where the Radiance Battleship excels at dealing extreme damage against single large targets, the Discord is better suited to actions against large fleets of frigates and cruisers. Its special abilities cement its place in this role, allowing it to enhance the damage its own fleet does to groups of opposing ships while disrupting the special abilities of enemy cruisers and titans. Using the Discord The Discord is an excellent choice for anchoring assaults on large enemy fleets: while it should never be used as your primary damage-dealing choice, its special abilities can utterly cripple an enemy fleet's ability to absorb damage. In a way, it fills the gap between the Radiance and the Rapture Battlecruiser, able to hold its own in close fighting while significantly enhancing the damage-dealing abilities of ships around them. Consider fielding Discords in place of Raptures in fleets that eschew carrier support in favor of corvettes and frigates. Combining the Discord's abilities with a Progenitor Mothership's Malice ability will propagate their effects further. Fracture applies a flat negative modifier to the armor of all corvettes, frigates, cruisers, capital ships and titans (no structures). While of limited (but still useful) utility in the early game, this ability really shines as the Discord reaches higher levels, able to apply a -5 armor modifier for 20 seconds at its maximum. However, this ability only affects enemy armor and has no effect on either shields or shield mitigation, rendering it ineffective on ships that still have active shielding. With proper micromanagement, a maxed-out Fracture shot can completely negate the armor of enemy capital ships and severly weakening the armor of enemy titans, allowing your fleet to make quick work of them. Psionic Scream is another ability that requires a reasonable amount of micromanagement to get the most out of it: the discord emits an area-of-effect shockwave attack, dealing moderate damage to enemy corvettes, frigates, cruisers, and capital ships (no titans or structures) and keeping them from using abilites for a short time. Not only does the damage dealt become greater at higher levels, but its antimatter costs go down. When combined with Fracture, the Scream does 25% more damage. While excellent against frigates and corvettes of all kinds, the ability is best aimed at groups of support cruisers: judicious use will kill swathes of these ships, and those left alive will be unable to repair or enhance their allies for a short time. Lethargy increases enemy ship weapon and ability cooldowns for a short period of time. It is worth mentioning that this ability, unlike many capital ship abilites does affect titans, although it targets a single enemy unlike Fracture or Scream. In a fleet consisting mostly of frigates and cruisers, the Discord's ultimate ability, Revenge from Beyond, is a brutally effective weapon. Allied frigates are marked by the ability (identifiable as a pair of violet eyes hovering over them). When destroyed, marked ships deal 450-650 damage to a random enemy ship. Large screening formations of light frigates marked with this ability will do extreme damage to enemy fleets upon death, while longer-ranged or higher-value craft can operate their weaponry from behind this screen. One risky yet effective tactic(works more than once on an AI)is to field a level 6+ Discord and several hundred scout vessels.since the damage from revenge from beyond is random, the best way to use this is to send this against a small enemy fleet that has powerful AOE attacks. As the enemy attacks the scouts, the Discord uses revenge from beyond to damage them back. This is brutally effective against a low level Eradica or Ragnorav that is caught alone. Their AOE abilities might kill 50+ scouts in one shot, but 50*575 damage (on average) is a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Although it may seem insane to destroy hundreds of your own ships to cripple or kill a small enemy fleet, scouts only cost 200 credits. Building several frigate factories and selling metal and crystal can let you construct hundreds in around 15-20 minutes. Fighting the Discord Category:Advent Category:Unique Capital Ships Category:Battleships Category:Rebellion